


Five Hours to Ferlin

by Yercabbage



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yercabbage/pseuds/Yercabbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a good five hour drive between Manhattan and Ferlin, West Virginia. This gives Ray time to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Hours to Ferlin

Ray knew he shouldn't get attached. He couldn't help it, between the way E.Z.'s skin felt against his own and the way his name sounded coming from the other man's lips. And the pillow talk, E.Z. was not the same dickhead teenager that used to bully him years ago. He was smart, kind and not his.

The blond man sighed as he once again drove the now familiar route from Manhattan to Ferlin, West Virginia. It was a good five hour drive, enough time for him to think, although he didn't exactly want to. He'd been doing this a couple times a month for the last year or so. It was a routine, they'd meet and have dinner then it was off to a motel for sex and E.Z. would be gone before Ray woke up the next morning.

At first he didn't mind the sneaking around, his sex life had hit a major dry spot until he got reacquainted with the Sheriff. He didn't know when it started, the jealous feeling. He knew E.Z. had a wife and a duty to the state and those came before any little boytoy but that didn't mean Ray didn't wish just once that they could spend the whole night together or that he could take E.Z. home with him.

He looked at himself in the rear view mirror. "What am I doin'?" He asked to no one in particular. It wasn't like he was IN LOVE with E.Z. or something. No, he'd never say that even if he was, which he adamantly insisted it was just sex when questioned about it by friends. He saw a sign that said 300 miles to the West Virginian border, and sighed. "300 more miles for you to keep lying to yourself." He spoke in a slightly bitter tone, he couldn't help the few tears that welled in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first crack at this pairing, it's been sitting in the back of my hard drive for a few months and a lovely tumblr conversation convinced me to dust it off and post it. I may turn it into a chapter fic, we'll see.


End file.
